Elementals
by Ineedninjago
Summary: read. no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

I rode shard to the dark forest. I couldn't see the falcon in my sight anymore; I felt the cold air hit my face.

I didn't quite understand what my brothers were yelling at me about. Why was I so 'weird'? I shrugged it off when I saw my black flacon in the moonlight.

I pulled on Shard's harness making him fly down towards the falcon. Shard sped up making my blonde hair fly into my face.

Shard spit some ice at my falcon spark and started to fall. Wait spark, last I checked falcons don't spark. I let go of her harness and jumped off on the ground. I ran over and caught the falcon in my hands; he started to spark blue strips.

I rubbed my hand across his ruffled feathers; I felt a rough spot in the stomach area. I opened to find a panel. A power cord got disconnected from the core. I easily connected it and closed his panel.

The bird stood on my arm. I walked over to shard that was lying on the grass.

"So you are a robot my mysterious friend" the bird squawked. I climbed up and lay on her saddle. I stared up at the bright stars.

Shard's head shot up and she started to growl. "What is it shard?" I looked at the bushes she was staring at. I slid down and walked slowly over to the bushes.

I reached out into the leaves when I felt teeth stab into my skin. I winced in pain when 7 more snakes jumped out.

"We got him now sssskalessss" scales slithered up to me.

"Itsss the white ninja" he smiled showing his row of fangs. I got up; I didn't bring any of my weapons.

"Ninjago" I screamed making a white tornado. I haven't mastered ice yet, so my tornado spun out of control. I hit into the side of the tree, I then fell into the ground.

Two snakes grabbed me by each arm. Shard started to walk over to me growling. She stopped; her harness was stuck on a bunch of loose roots. She tugged and started to tear the roots apart.

The snakes started to drag me across the ground, I tried to struggle out. I looked over and saw a flaming snake. Kai, I thought.

The snakes let me go, I scrambled to my feet. I punched the snake in the face and ran over to Kai.

"Thanks Kai" I said, he looked like a shadow when he wasn't shooting fire.

"Who's Kai?" he asked

"Don't shit with me Kai"

"Honestly I-"

"Retreat!" scales screamed the 7 snakes ran out into the dark forest.

He grabbed my arm revealing the bite mark and a scaly hand "I'll take you back to my house for some anti-venom"

Now that I thought about it he didn't sound like Kai.

"I have to get my dragon" he nodded as I walked over to shard. She was tangled in her harness and in some roots. I tore them apart, she muzzled my arm "don't worry Shard I'm ok"

She growled at the approaching stranger. "Get on" he hesitated

"Don't worry she'ssss friendly" he noticed my skin turn green, he grungy walked over and climbed up on the saddle.

We flew for about 20 minutes until he pointed to a medium sized cabin. Shard flew down. Me and him climbed down and started to walk to the cabin.

When we got closer to the door and up the steps I saw what he looked like. He had blonde hair with a red headband. He wore a red and black outfit with black tape on his hands.

"My groups not going to be happy I brought another elemental"

**Hey hope you like it**

**I'm not sure if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the house. There was a girl near the fireplace trying to get warm. She had blonde hair, red eyes and a white skull t-shirt that hung off her shoulder.

"Catlin is playing with the snow again" she made the fire bigger flooding smoke in her face. She started to have a coughing fit.

He walked into another room revealing snow flooding it to up to his waist. A girl popped out in the middle of the room.

She had long white hair with a pink dress and blue eyes. "Catlin!" he yelled

"Sorry. Who is this?" he ignored the question and walked out of the room. I walked through the room and offered a hand to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Zane" she took the hand. I pulled her out to the surface.

"I'm Catlin bender of water currently learning snow. What do you bend?"

"Ssssnow" she fist pumped before noticing my voice and green skin.

"Let's see if Sam can fix that up for you" I nodded as I followed her out of the room.

She took me to another room she opened the door revealing a table in the middle and a boy sitting at it.

"Catlin… knock"

"It's an emergency Sam" she pushed me inside and pulled up my sleeve revealing a green arm.

"I can get some anti-venom" he stood up. He had a robotic arm and leg, and his face was half human and half robot.

"You're a robot"

"Cyborg" he had orange hair and pair of jeans on.

"Sit down" he pointed to a chair. He started to rummage through a cabinet. He muttered something and grabbed a red liquid. He inserted the liquid into a small shot.

"Hold still" he inserted it into my wrist. My skin immediately turned into the regular color.

"Thank you"

"No problem… anything for an elemental"

"Yeah, what's up with you guys having powers"

"Our parents had a 'special' connection to the elements"

"I'm a wielder of the golden weapon of snow"

"That's cool" I laughed at his horrible joke

"PIZZA!" Sam stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Well, come on if you just sit there you won't get anything" I shrugged and got up. He led me to a kitchen. It had a long table and two pizza boxes in the middle.

Catlin was in the room along with two other girls' one I have not met yet and the other one was the girl in the living room. They stared at me for a few moments before returning to their pizza.

Another guy walked in carrying a little girl. "Pizza!" she screeched. The guy put her down as she ran to a booster seat.

"You must be Zane" the boy held out a hand

"I'm Joey" he had short blonde hair and a blue jersey shirt

"Is that your daughter?" he laughed

"She's my sister" she also had short blonde hair with a frilly pink dress. The girl sneezed causing the pizza box to fly towards the wall, Air. The guy I met before walked in with another a young boy. He looked 8

"Zane! This is Zander" he had red hair.

"Ninja!" Zander squealed. I forgot all about my brothers.

"And over there is Abby and Gwen" the two girls stood up. Abby had black hair with tight jeans and a red polo shirt.

"So why are you guys in such a small cabin" I asked

"Were in hiding" Abby whispered

"From who?"

"Garmadon"

"What does he want with you guys?" there was no answer for a few moments

"Zane we have more power than regular humans. More energy. Garmadon wants to trap that energy to make him stronger"

He sat up from the table and left the room, I quickly followed he walked outside

"I'm sorry Derik I didn't know. We are currently at war with the snakes"

"It's ok Zane you didn't know how our life is. It sucks sometimes though; we don't get to go outside as much we all live in fear and hiding. There are 8 of us. It's hard" he fell to the ground on his back.

I joined him on the ground we stared up at the dark sky and the stars.

"Zane. What do you do to protect your family?"

"Anything… anything to keep my family safe… anything" he looked over at me

"Were not that different"

"Yeah, not counting what we bend. Then were opposites"

"No, we both want to protect the ones close to us, we are against the snakes, we will risk our safety for each other"

"What am I going to do?"

**Hey sorry for the boring chapter but I had to introduce everyone! Let's introduce everyone if you're confused**

**Gwen- fire bender, Derik's sister**

**Catlin- water bender/ ice bender**

**Sam- cyborg lol XD, earth**

**Derik- fire bender, Gwen's brother, leader**

**Joey- air bender, Chloe's brother**

**Chloe- young girl, air bender, Joey's sister**

**Zander- young boy, lightning**


End file.
